


The Dinosaur Job

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew there was something strange going on in the lab. But they did not expect THIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinosaur Job

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/278287.html?thread=52865551#t52865551
> 
> prompt:  
> Leverage, Eliot +/ Hardison, You can't just punch out a velociraptor!

“Just ... hack it.” Eliot shrugged and glimpsed around the desk carefully. He quickly pulled back again, pressing against the desk, right next to Hardison.  
  
“What ... What? Hack it? How am I supposed to hack that, Eliot?”  
  
“Must be a robot or something. A robot has a battery and you always say that you can hack anything with a battery. What are you waiting for? Hack it.”  
  
“Hack ... Eliot? THAT is not a robot!” Hardison tried his best to stay low and quiet, but Eliot was not all too helpful at the moment.  
  
“What else could it be?"  
  
“That” Hardison carefully extended an arm to point around the desk and behind them. “That, Eliot, is a velociraptor!”  
  
For a moment there, Eliot was quiet and just stared at him in disbelief. Oh and Hardison could understand that perfectly well. He had a hard time believing it himself.  
  
“Are you sure it's not ...”  
  
“Am I sure? Hell yes I am. I know stuff and I know that is a velociraptor. It's a very distinctive breed, you know ...” He just had to get back at Eliot for all his talk about things being oh so distinctive just because he could make them out or spot them (or got lucky as Hardison was sure was the case at least half the time when Eliot assured them, that something was very distinctive.)  
  
Eliot just growled a little, rolled his eyes and then turned away from Hardison to risk another look at the room, where a slightly angry dinosaur was having a go at redecorating an office.  
  
 _“Come on, guys. Talk to me. What's going on?”_  
  
“Ah ... Nate? Remember how I said there was some wonky business going on with that company? Turns out they didn't simply pay off people to keep quiet about some failed experiments ... They genetically engineered a real life velociraptor. Very successful, I might add."  
  
 _“Okay. I won't even ask. Just get out of there.”_  
  
“Sounds good.” Eliot was about to jump up.  
  
Hardison grabbed the other man and tried to hold him back.  
  
“Whoa. What do you think where you're going? Eliot, you can't just punch out a velociraptor!”  
  
Eliot looked at him for a second.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Why ... Really? You need to ask? It's ... It's dangerous! It's fast! It's intelligent. And it has ... Teeth. Really big and sharp teeth and it's a hunter. It's ... It's a dinosaur, man!”  
  
“So? It's not that big.”  
  
“But it's fast! You just don't punch a dinosaur!”  
  
“Hold on.” Eliot looked at him expectantly. “I thought they're extinct. So how do you know that one doesn't punch a dinosaur when no one ever had the chance before?" The hitter did not wait for his answer. He jumped up and then he was gone.  
  
Hardison opened his mouth for a really good comeback ... But he was simply speechless. Shaking his head, he leaned back against the desk and closed his eyes.  
  
“We are so dead” he sighed. “Nate? Eliot is trying to fight a dinosaur.”  
  
 _“Oh boy ...”_  
  
A strange and very loud screechy noise made Hardison flinch. Very carefully, he risked a glance over the desk, expecting to see the creature ripping Eliot apart. His chin dropped to the floor.  
  
Eliot looked at the unconscious - or maybe even dead - animal and shrugged. He turned and gestured in his direction.  
  
“Let's get out of here. Come on!”  
  
Well, Hardison would have to rethink his idea of the world. Apparently, when Eliot was involved, anything was punchable.


End file.
